Clouds above Death City
by ShooTheOtherGuy
Summary: What happens when Cloud -FF VII- gets thrown into the world of Soul Eater? Of course, he runs into our favourite group of heroes! But what adventures await him? Will he fall into the madness? Read to find out! Set in the Manga, after Baba Yaga's castle assuming Kid never got captured. Sorry guys, but this is DISCONTINUED! Inside for details. Sorry again! I'm writing a time travel
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is ShooTheOtherGuy here, happy to announce that this is my first fanfiction out here! If you see any mistakes or would like to suggest anything, feel free to review! ;D Also, I would like to mention that this story will not contain any OC's, nor will it contain any SoMa, KiLiz, TsuStar, KiMa, etc. I do not like romance :P I will also try to keep in character as much as possible and if you notice that some of the characters are a little OOC then please tell me! Thank you, and enjoy :)**

Also, this and the next chapter were written on a nice day at the beach :) For all you writers, try something like that. Very inspirational :')  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Final Fantasy VII or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**  
**  
Prologue**_**  
**  
Cloud's POV_

Lying amongst the debris of what used to be the Shin-Ra company, I peeled myself off the ground, blood dripping down my face. The wind howled around me, dust swirling up, clouding my vision. I could barely see the figure quickly advancing towards me, his long deadly sword pointed in my direction. I shakily got up, buster sword in hand. As I got into my fighting stance, I could feel the adrenaline surging through my veins as my limit took over. Charging at the figure, I prepared to deliver a series of blows that I hoped would finish him.

"ArghhhHHH" I yelled, finally ready to settle the score. But it didn't go as planned.  
The man sidestepped my attack, and delivered one of his own which I just barely avoided. He did this a couple more times, each just barely missing me. I jumped up, sword glowing, to deliver my final attack. "THIS IS FOR AERIS!"

**_Stab  
_**_Drip, Drip_

Blood - _my blood - _dripped onto the floor. My feet were hovering off the ground, body held up by that damned sword of his.  
"S-Sephir-roth" I managed, coughing up blood.  
"Is this the pain you've felt before, _Cloud?_" He smirked.  
I struggled against his blade, which pierced through the centre of my chest. Gasping for breath, I glanced at Sephiroth. He was laughing. _Laughing! _Why was he laughing!? Is hurting someone supposed to be _funny? _He was really pissing me off.  
"I have a present for you Cloud. Shall I give you despair?" That smirk again.  
"Y-you'll pay f-for everything you've done!" I choked out. The pain was really getting to me.  
"I'll pay? I'm not the one hanging from a sword, now am I?"  
_He had a point_  
"You know, I think I have a change of heart looking at how pathetic you look up there. How about a second chance?"  
Was he serious!? I struggled to lift my head up, looking into those dark cloudy grey eyes of his. He couldn't be.  
"You're confused, I see. How cute. Poor little Cloud."  
He was seriously making me mad.  
"What do you mean second chance? Tell me..." I whispered rather than said, my breath almost gone.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
And with that, he tossed me up in the air like a rag doll, towards the dark swirling clouds.  
And then I was gone.

**So, tell me what you think guys! :)**


	2. Meeting?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I'll be releasing more soon. In the middle of writing the next :) Also, because I ****_love _****writing in Cloud's POV, the majority of this will be from his POV. Unless you want to specify anything, dear readers :')**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.  
_  
Maka's POV_

"Hey Maka, don't just sit there! Come and play!"  
"Yeah, you can read later! "  
"It'll be fun~"  
I could hear the calls of my friends as I sat on the bench in front of the basketball court, reading a really good book. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I just ignored their calls and buried myself further into the bench.  
Now, everyone was surrounding me.  
"Don't be such a nerd, you can join my godly winning team!" said Black*Star. He was looking down on me with a huge grin. I gave him one of my famous Maka-Chops.  
"Owww, what was that for?" he said, rubbing his spiky blue hair. Black*Star was a very energetic boy, which was far different from his kind and calm weapon partner Tsubaki, whom at this moment was trying to calm him down.  
"Is everyone just going to sit there, or shall we play?" This came from Kid, a child reaper topped with black hair that had three horizontal white stripes on the left side of his hair. His weapon partners, Liz and Patty, flanked each side of him.  
"Yeah, this is totally un-cool" Just like my partner, Soul, to say.  
Sighing in defeat, I rose to my feet and we began to play.

_Cloud's POV_

"Oof!"  
I felt my body thudding onto…pavement? I could have sworn I was being flung towards the sky…  
I glanced around. What I saw was not dark grey clouds, but a clear blue sky in a peaceful city.  
I still had my sword, materia; all my wounds were healed…

_Okay, what the hell is going on!?_

Having no idea where I was or where I was supposed to go, I decided to explore.

_Damn it Sephiroth, where the hell did you send me_?

I heard children's laughter. Planning on asking them what this place was, I started forward.

_Wait a minute, I can't just waltz up to them and ask where I am. Or tell them I'm from another world. What the hell are you thinking, Cloud?_

I didn't have anything to lose, so I continued walking.

_Kid's POV_

I watched as Tsubaki sunk in another goal. Who knew someone so kind and gentle could be so athletic? Suddenly the ball rolled to my feet. I bent down to pick it up.

_Wait a minute._

One shoelace was bigger than the other! I cannot stand for this! Kicking the ball to the side, I bent down to fix them.  
"Hey Kid, your shoelaces can wait!" shouted Liz.

_No they cannot!_

I ignored her and went off to the side, so I could get them just right.  
As I sat there on the side, I noted a strange, powerful presence coming our way. My two-toned golden eyes narrowed as I strained to figure out who  
it was.  
"…a witch?" I mumbled.  
Instinctively I got into a defence position.  
"Hey, is something wrong Kid?" Maka was looking at me, her green eyes filled with worry.  
"Can you sense that, Maka?" I asked her, still focusing on the presence.  
She looked in the direction I was focusing on, eyes narrowing in concentration. Suddenly her eyes widened.  
"What power…could it be a witch?"  
"I thought so too, but it doesn't feel evil. It feels…strange. They're coming this way, so we'll find out soon enough" I glanced towards the others, who had begun to take notice of what was going on.  
"Guys, stay on your guard!" I ordered.  
"Whoever it is, they won't stand a chance against a big star like me!"  
Guess who that came from.  
I just sighed and continued to concentrate on whatever that power was, when suddenly, someone came into the clearing. He was tall, topped with short, spiky, bright blonde hair. He looked very strong and fairly built, wearing purple fighting clothes and… _armour on only one shoulder and a sword tipped to one side!  
_"…hideous" I scowled.  
He just looked at me in confusion.

_Cloud's POV_

As I walked into the clearing, I was greeted with seven kids looking at me like I just killed someone.  
One of them, who had stripes in his hair, gave me a death glare and mumbled "…hideous"  
Are they looking at someone else? Not likely, but just in case I glanced back. No one.  
_So what the hell?  
_Deciding to break the silence, I stepped forward. They all immediately took a step back.  
"Uhh, hey guys"  
Silence.

"The name's Cloud. I'm kinda' lost. Can you tell me where this is?"  
This loosened them up a bit, and a girl with sandy blonde hair tied into two pigtails spoke up.  
"Hi there, I'm Maka, and this is Death City."

_Death city? Sounds pretty dreary. Well, probably not as much as Midgar…_

I must have looked confused, because she spoke up again.  
"It's named after Lord Death. Where are you from? Maybe he can help you"  
"Lord Death? And that's none of your business."  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" This came from a tall girl with a long black ponytail.  
"Well, I'm kinda' stuck here and I don't know how to get back to where I came from"  
"Where exactly did you come from?" interrogated the guy with the striped hair.  
"I already told you, that's none of your business."  
"Then how are we supposed to help you?"  
This was getting me nowhere.  
"Hey Kid" said an attractive girl with long brown hair. She was referring to the guy with the stripes in his hair but…was Kid really his name?  
"Why don't you take him to Lord Death? He should know what to do."  
That name again.  
"Okay, who the hell is Lord Death?" Maybe I shouldn't have sworn, but this was getting me nowhere and I was getting impatient.  
"No need to swear. Swearing is un-cool," said a guy with spiky silver hair. Who made him the expert on cool?  
"I'll take you to Lord Death. The rest of you, stay here" said Kid.  
"No way, a big star like me isn't gonna stay here!" boasted a short kid with spiky blue hair. He was saying something about surpassing God.

_What did I get myself into?_

"Kid, we're all going to go." Maka said. She then whispered something to him that I didn't quite catch, and his face changed to one of understanding. Turning to the others, he spoke;  
"Very well then, you all are welcome to come." He then proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Cloud, this is Liz," he pointed to the attractive, brown haired girl, "her sister, Patty," a girl with short blonde hair, and a huge grin framing her face, "Black*Star," the kid was still boasting something about surpassing God, "Tsubaki," the one with the long black ponytail, "Soul," a boy with crimson eyes and silver hair, reminding me of some sort of demon, "Maka," the one who first introduced herself to me, "and me, Death the Kid." _Death again? First Death City, then Lord Death, and now Death the Kid? I'm beginning to feel like _my _death is going to occur here…  
_"It's nice to meet you!" said Tsubaki with a grin. I nodded and forced one back, probably looking more like a smirk than anything else. All I needed was to get back, and these idiots probably wouldn't be of any help. Hopefully that Lord Death guy can do something about this. I just sighed and began to follow Kid, the rest trailing behind me.

**Enjoy? Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Lord Death

**The third chapter guys! And remember, I'm always in progress on the next chapter, so you'll get updates soon! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

_Maka's POV_

We were on our way to Lord Death, with Kid leading, flanked on each side by Liz and Patty. Cloud trailed behind them, and the rest of us took up the rear. Cloud seemed very deep in thought, and the rest of us weren't speaking either. He seemed strange, but what bothered me the  
most was his soul. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was definitely out of place. From what I could tell, his soul was one full of long battles, blood, sadness, losses, and pain. It seemed kind of independent yet full of strength and hope. But there was something else…something was off. I glanced at him. He was staring at the ground, keeping distance between Kid and himself. No one made any move to speak, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, Cloud, is it?" I said, stepping up to walk beside him. He responded with a nod, still looking at the ground. I took this as permission to go on.

"What's it like where you're from?" I smiled.

"None of your business," he responded rather coldly. He then proceeded to tell Kid to 'hurry up'.  
Is this what I get for being nice? I decided to try again.

"Okay then, what are you interested in?"

"Why do you care?" he answered, clearly annoyed.  
_  
What was with this guy?_

I stared him down, but he just ignored me. The nerve! There had to be something he could answer.  
I needed to gain some common ground, get us on the same foot.

"So, Cloud," no response, "I noticed that you have a sword, and you look pretty  
strong…are you a fighter?"

He seemed to contemplate this, and after a moment answered back with a simple  
"Yeah."__

"Ahh, that's cool! We're all fighters too!"

This got to him. He glanced back at me, looking really confused.

"…Really? Where are your weapons? And there seems to be no danger to me. What  
do you fight?"

I smiled, happy to get a proper response out of him, and proceeded to explain.

-One long explanation later -

After explaining about the kishin, weapons (they even gave a demonstration), and the mess we're currently stuck in, Cloud was speechless. The whole time we were explaining, his face was stuck into what seemed like a permanent WTF. After a long silence, he finally managed;

"What…the…hell!?"

_Cloud's POV  
_

"What…the…hell!?"

I was completely and utterly flabbergasted. I mean, who would have thought _people _could turn into _weapons? _Where the hell did Sephiroth send me!? I was going to go insane here.

By now, we'd arrived at some sort of building. Reluctant to go inside, I stopped outside the door.

"Is something wrong, Cloud?" asked Soul, crimson eyes burning into me. They reminded me slightly of Vincent's red ones.

Looking around, I shook my head and proceeded to walk inside, with Kid still leading. In their explanation, Tsubaki had mentioned something about an academy. Was this it? Walking further, the lockers confirmed that it was. We walked down the long corridors in silence, passing countless doors. Finally, we arrived at a tall, solid black door with a cartoonish skull on the top. On the middle of the door, in white lettering, were written the words 'Lord Death'.

I figured he must be some kind of school head or something. I mean, if he were actually a Lord then he wouldn't be living in some sort of school, now would he?

Kid opened the door, and we began to walk down a guillotine walkway.

_Creepy…_

I was beginning to wonder whether visiting someone by the name of 'Death' was such a great idea after all. Anywhere _Sephiroth _sent me couldn't be any good. The hallway increased my suspicion. Instinctively I reached for my sword, which was still hooked onto my back. Noticing this, Kid assured me that there was nothing to be worried about, but I wasn't so sure. Nevertheless, I let my hand linger on the handle of my sword as we walked._  
_  
Arriving at some sort of platform, Kid suddenly stopped. I looked ahead, and all that awaited me was a black mirror with the same skull I saw earlier. Surrounding the platform were a bunch of white, fluffy clouds. Rather jolly for someone named 'Death'. Was this a trap? My grip on the handle of my sword tightened.

Suddenly a black shadow popped out of the mirror. Impulsively I removed my sword from its place on my back and held it to what I believed was the figure's throat.

"Cloud, what are you doing!?" shouted Kid. Everyone else was staring at me, shocked.

Slowly I removed the sword from his – _its _- throat, but didn't put it back, just in case.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya! Good to see ya, kiddos! And who might this be?" greeted the black thing. He had a skull identical to the one on the door and the mirror. The rest of him was a pointy black abyss. This couldn't be Lord Death, could it? He certainly didn't look human, or like anything else I've ever seen.

"Why hello there, my name's Lord Death, and who might you be?" he said again, a little dramatically. This guy was Death? I expected someone a little more, well, deadly.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife," I replied simply.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya! I'm assuming you've met the gang?" I nodded to this, wanting to get down to business. I _needed _to get back as soon as possible. Every second I spend here is every second Sephiroth has to destroy the world.

Grimacing, I decided to get straight to the point.

"So who are you exactly? I need to…I mean, I'm kinda stuck here and I need to get back to where I'm from. Are you able to do anything about it Assuming you're some Lord or something."

"Well, if you're stuck then you have no place to stay right? I'll arrange something!"

"No, I need to get back to where I'm from, not get a place to stay."

"Hey kiddo! Why don't you let Cloud here stay at Gallows Manor? It'll be fun!"

"No, no, you're not getting it! I don't need a place to-"

"Sure you do! I'll make all the arrangements for you. So what do you say, Kid?"

"It's fine with me, Liz, Patty?"

"Yeah, he can stay with us," "YEAH!"

_Oh…my…God!_

I was getting really frustrated by this point. I was stuck with a bunch of kids, people who can turn into weapons, a jolly 'Lord', a city in the middle of nowhere, and a bunch of evil monsters that can pop up out of nowhere. I was going to have a real blast.

**The fourth chapter will be out soon. Be sure to review while you're already here! :) And I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Kid's House

**This might have taken a little longer to update, sorry! But here it is; Chapter four! I've begun to type up chapter five, so that should be here soon too. Although I'm busy for the next three days, so maybe not...Be patient, dear readers! And enjoy this chapter :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.  


_Kid's POV_

After Father had made the arrangements (much to Cloud's displeasure), Cloud followed me, Liz and Patty back to Gallows Manor. It was decided that Cloud would get to know Death City, and then later on maybe enrol him into the academy, regardless of whether his weapon was human or not. The whole time he remained mostly silent, with a word here or there asking about Father or the academy. Upon arrival of the manor, he stopped to take everything in, a look of astonishment on his face.

"_This _is what you call a house? It's a frickin' mansion!" he exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, whilst admiring the symmetry.

"Yeah, creepy, isn't it? I thought so, too" remarked Liz.

Well, I wouldn't call it _creepy. _I mean, just look at it! Beauty!

At Liz's remark, Cloud just shook his head and gave me a sharp nod, signalling we enter. In answer, I dug out my key and proceeded to unlock the door. Upon entry, Cloud stopped yet again. Probably admiring the beautiful symmetry!

"Dude," he glanced at me, "Do you really live here?"

"Of course I do. Just look at the symmetry! Who but me could have created such beauty! Oh symmetry,_ how_ _I love you!"_

"Don't mind him. He always acts like this. Now Kid, let's take him to his room, okay?" Liz offered. I ignored her, too busy inspecting every inch of the walls to make sure everything was perfect. We had to have to best for our guest, didn't we?

"Kid? Kid, you in there? Patty, work your stuff!"

"Alright sis! Oh Kid…" she said sweetly.

**"GET YOUR ASS MOVING."**

_Oh no Patty, why do you do this to me!?_

I sobbed as I trudged up the stairs, the sight of Patty threatening to crawl into my nightmares…

Noticing Cloud, I straightened up.

"Alright, come on. It's best if you get settled in as quickly as possible. Also, remember you live here now. We want you to feel comfortable, so make yourself at home. If you ever need anything, you may contact Liz, Patty or I. Well, probably not Patty. But still. Let's go."

Rather reluctantly, Cloud followed me up the stairs while Liz and Patty prepared for supper. I walked down the long hallway, not bothering to check if Cloud was following. I already knew from his heavy booted footsteps behind me. We passed a couple of doors before reaching one of our empty rooms. Opening the door, I gestured for Cloud to come inside. He looked at me, then slowly walked forward.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on," I said.

No reply, he was too busy examining the room.

"Do you need anything? And do you have any important belongings I should be aware of?"

He looked back at me and then turned around again.

"No thanks. And I'd like it if no one touched my buster sword."

"I'll see to it. Liz and Patty are making dinner, if you'd like to come down soon that would be great"

"Not hungry"

As if to disagree, his stomach growled in response.

"…Fine. I'll come down."

"Okay, see you downstairs then"

About to go downstairs, I stopped at the sound of Cloud's voice.

"…Thanks," he mumbled.

Looking over my shoulder, I gave him a soft smile and said "You're welcome."

_Liz's POV_

While Kid took Cloud upstairs to his room, Patty and I stayed downstairs to make dinner. We were making stir fry rice, with a side of vegetables and potatoes. I was doing most of the dangerous stuff, like using the stove and cutting up the vegetables while Patty was doing things that didn't need so much supervision, such as mashing up the potatoes.

"Hey, Patty" I turned to face her, only to have some mashed potato smack against my face.

"Ha ha! Oops! Sorry sis!" Patty grinned, her smile covering up most of her mug.

"It's okay" I said, wiping it off.

"So…what do you think? About that Cloud guy, I mean." I continued.

"He seems rather suspicious to me. I mean, he looks really powerful and has a huge sword on his back. He also refuses to answer any of our questions on where he came from."

"Well, I don't know, sis. He seems nice enough to me. If he wanted to do something bad, he would have done it already," she offered.

For once my sister had a good point…but what if he was going to kill us in our sleep or something!?

I wouldn't know; I'd just be snoring away! And he'd come in with that big sword of his, stab it in my chest, and I'd die instantly…or he'd use poisonous gas and fill the whole house, or -

"Liz, Patty. Are you finished yet?"

I snapped out of it, and slowly turned to look at Kid, who was suddenly leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"When did you get there!?" I screeched at him.

"Oh, quite a while ago. I have to say, you two are very amusing sometimes."

"Hmph, well, yeah, we're almost done, just a couple more minutes. Will Cloud join us for dinner?"

"He said that he would. Did you make enough?"

"Yeah, don't worry, there are lots."

After a couple minutes of silence (and Patty's giggling), Kid spoke up.

"He asked us not to touch his sword, by the way. And I strongly suggest none of you bother him, either. To be completely honest, I don't fully trust him."

This surprised me. If Kid was suspicious of Cloud, then there must be something wrong. Oh no, he _is _going to kill us in our sleep! And even if I do wake up, I'll have no way to defend myself! Patty sleeps like a log, and Kid refuses to wake up before eight! I hope my death is painless, but why would it be, when he has that big sword of -

"Liz, I know what you're thinking. Don't worry; he's not going to kill you. He has no reason to. Anyways, we still don't fully understand him. His soul feels strange, but not evil. If anything, it's best he came on our side for the upcoming battle. You guys haven't forgotten about that, have you?"

_Oh no!  
_  
The battle…how could I forget something like that!? We have yet to find the Kishin, but Noah still has Brew and the Book of Eibon. We have to fight them first, and according to Kid they're really powerful! Oh man.

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled Patty, not having heard any of our conversation.

"Liz, go call Cloud down" ordered Kid.

One look from me must have changed his mind, because he decided he'd go instead.

Patty and I set up the table as we waited for the two to get back. This was going to be a long night.

**So? What did you guys think? Kid's going to discover something about Cloud in the next chapter, which I'm working on. :)  
Reviews would be much appriciated! Thank you for reading ;D**


	5. Materia

**Yeah here's the fifth chapter. Sorry it came out a little late, I had stuff to do and school started. I'll try to update sooner but I have so much homework! Ugh. I'll keep working on it though :) Also, I gave the prologue of this to my teacher and she loved it! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

_  
Kid's POV_

I was walking up the stairs to tell Cloud to come down for dinner. Reaching the top, I turned left down the long, dark hallway. I continued down until I noticed a mirror had begun to ripple. Stopping in front of the mirror, I awaited what I knew was going to be my Father. Slowly, his image appeared before me.

"Wassap, wassap, wassap! How ya doing, Kiddo?" He asked merrily.

"Good, Father"

"How's our guest? Was he any trouble?"

"No, in fact I was just on my way to call him down for dinner."

"Good, good."

"Any word on Noah?"

At this my Father's jolly façade disappeared.

"Noah has continued to collect powerful beings using the Book of Eibon. Right now, we have Stein working on finding his current location. If not, we may have to infiltrate the book. This is going to be one tough battle."

"Infiltrate it…but how?"

"We require a witch's power. Black*Star and Tsubaki are working on it, there's no need to worry"

_If it concerned Black*Star, there was plenty of need._

"You focus on getting Cloud to join our side. His soul is very powerful, and he will become a vital part of our team," he continued.

"Why would you send Black*Star? Why not me?" I frowned.

"They were already on her trail before notifying me. I believe they are tracking Eruka. You work with Cloud, I'm counting on you."

"…Alright, Father."

"Good night, Kiddo!" The façade was back. "Night" I said, as I watched the mirror fade back to my own reflection. I stared at myself for a bit, mainly the  
three Lines of Sanzu that refused to stay connected. Turning around, I resumed my task of calling down Cloud. Liz and Patty would be waiting.

Walking down the hallway, I stopped outside Cloud's door. It was open a crack, so I slowly pushed it open.

"Cloud, dinner's ready" I called.

Opening the door further, something in Cloud's hand caught my eye. It was some sort of glowing orb, and on the floor was more; purple, green, blue, yellow, and red made up the pile.

"Do you not know how to knock?" he asked, rather annoyed at my intrusion.

"Sorry…but may I ask what those…things are?" I hadn't realized he was carrying anything with him.

"You don't know?" At this he grew very confused.

"It's called materia," he finished.

_Materia?_

"I have never heard of such a thing…what does it do?" I asked.

"Materia enables someone to use magic," he explained.

"So you _are _a witch!" I exclaimed.

"A what? I'm not anything. Without this, I wouldn't be able to use magic." Noticing my untrusting glare, he tried to explain;

"For example, this one," he held up a glowing green orb, "is Barrier. It resists physical attacks. If you use MBarrier instead, it'll protect against magic attacks."

Was he serious? If something like that was true, that would make our upcoming battle much easier…but there was one problem. Nothing like that even existed!

"Okay, who are you?" I interrogated.

Face yet again growing into one of confusion, he responded with "Cloud."

"No, I mean who are you really? Your soul feels strange and powerful, and whatever 'materia' is doesn't exist here. You also refuse to answer any of our questions on where you're from. So tell me, who are you?"

I watched as Cloud's face suddenly became very serious.

"You really wanna know?" he questioned me.

"Yes, I'm positive."

Sighing, he gestured beside me.  
Closing the door, I walked forward and sat across from him on the bed.

"Now listen closely…"

_Cloud's POV_

Kid was sitting across from me on the bed, a mixture of understanding, confusion, shock, curiosity, and amazement on his face. I had told him all about materia, mako energy, the lifestream, Shin-Ra, Jenova, and Sephiroth. I had only intended to explain about materia, but one thing led to another, and soon enough I was telling him everything; from Zack's death all the way to my final battle with Sephiroth, which led to where I am right now. I looked back at Kid, who seemed like he was still trying to take everything in.

"Hey Kid, you doing alright?"

Shaking out of his trance, Kid looked at me, his face morphing back into the unemotional expression it usually was.

"Yeah…I think I get it now."  
"Mhm"

It was quiet for a bit after this, until Kid spoke up again.

"So…let me get this straight. Sephiroth is still alive?"

"Unfortunately; I don't know if he's wrecking havoc or hiding somewhere, so I have to get back as soon as possible."

"I see. But if he's able to send you here, doesn't that mean he's able to come here himself?"

_Oh crap._

I hadn't even thought of that! He could come here anytime he wanted to and ruin _this _place too, but…

"I highly doubt it" I said aloud.

Looking at me with confusion, Kid gestured for me to continue.

"Why would he need to be here? Everything he could possibly want is back in my world. I have no idea where this one came from, or how he got in contact with it. But he would never go here himself. Sephiroth was never one to waste time." I said with confidence.

"True…also, I was thinking about the materia. How much of it do you have? It would be tremendously useful in our upcoming battle." Kid had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I had on a lot during my battle with Sephiroth, but not nearly enough for more than 3 or 4 people. But the more you use materia, the more of it there is. Materia grows."

"That's excellent! We must inform the others of this materia, and create lots for the upcoming battle!" Kid's eyes were gleaming.

_Wait, what?_

I wasn't planning on telling anybody else, or sharing my materia for that matter. I would be able to use and grow it personally, but I don't trust anyone else enough to let them use it…and they're not trained.  
_  
Sigh_

Kid probably noticed I was reluctant, because he spoke up.

"Cloud, I know what you're thinking, but the others have to know."

I _really _didn't want anyone else to find out.  
Kid knew this, so he continued;

"Think about it, Cloud. The materia will benefit us immensely. Do you even realize what it will do for us? And the others are very responsible. You need not worry about that. If we are trained in using it, there will be no problems. They don't need to know anything besides the materia."

I kind of realized I had no choice. But, my world…

_Dilly dally shilly shally_

I could have sworn I saw Aeris standing in front of me, reminded me not to worry about it for now. What mattered was the present. This world needed my help, and I was going to give it to them. Standing up, I looked at Kid. His face bore the same expression it usually did. But in his eyes I could see the look of determination I used to have when wanting to save the world from Shin-Ra and Sephiroth…

"Okay, I'll do whatever the hell you want me to. Now, whose ass are we kicking?"

Smirking, Kid stood up as well.

"You'll find out later. Now, Liz and Patty are probably furious at us for not coming down sooner, but were probably too scared to come up and get us. Let's go eat"

My stomach growled, agreeing. Nodding, I followed him out the door, into thedark hallway. It really suited Kid. Now that I thought about it, everything about Kid seemed dark. I still didn't fully understand him. He called that Lord Death, God, thing his Father. Was Kid his son? Then again, his full name was Death the Kid, so it made sense. But that meant I was talking to God's son. Ugh, this was hurting my head. I decided to forget about it and go eat. I could always ask him later.

**Thank god I got the explaining out of the way! Well, not really, they have to tell the others :P But someone knows everything about Cloud! Aha, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll be working on the next one so that should be out within a week or so. Review please, the box is riiiight there! v**


	6. Hallucinations

**Sorry about the late update! Who knew I could get so much homework in the beginning of school...huh. Anyways, this one is finally out. I'm afraid to say the other one probably won't be out this week, although I will try! I have ideas :) And I already know the ending to this story. I have it all planned out! So anyways, enjoy! And I'll never abandon this ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything associated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**  
_  
Maka's POV_

"MAKA CHOP!"  
"OW!"  
Soul had burned the dinner a_gain. _It just sat there on the stove, a big black lump of what was supposed to be macaroni and cheese. He had even managed to burn the spoon he was mixing it with!

"I'm…I'm sorry!" he managed, while lying on the floor gripping his freshly dented head. I stood fuming, book in hand.

"You had better be! What are we supposed to eat now?"  
"Take-out?" he offered meekly.  
"You're paying!" I ordered.  
"Fine, fine…" Soul got up and slowly reached for his coat.

"…I bet Kid and the others are enjoying a nice meal" I heard Soul mumble.

"That's because they can cook a decent meal without burning it!" I responded angrily, my patience running out.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyways, I'm off"

I watched as Soul headed out the door, then turned around and began to clean up his burnt mess.

"Damnit, Soul…" I mumbled, whilst scraping the pan clean.  
Absorbed in my thoughts, I had almost missed the vibration of a mirror in the pocket of my orange PJ's. Pulling it out, I waited patiently for the caller.

"Yo, wassap!" cheered the jolly voice of Lord Death, holding out a big white peace sign. His hands always reminded me of those big sports fan foam fingers.

"Good evening, Lord Death! What made you call this late?" I responded calmly, completely forgetting my conflict with Soul for the moment.

"I would like to inform you of a mission I want you to attend. Report to the Death room tomorrow for details. You and Soul will be teaming up with Kid's team, as well as Cloud."  
"Cloud?" I asked, suddenly remembering the new addition to our group.  
"Yes, Cloud. This is a side mission, not in relation to Noah or anything else going on. I wanted you and Kid to test out Cloud's strength, and his soul." Lord Death's façade dropped at his mention of Noah.

"Oh, ok. Um, how are Black*Star and Tsubaki doing?" I asked, after a rather long silence.  
"They have caught witch Eruka, and…well…let's just say that she was _croaking _for help when they did."

Not quite understanding what he meant, I simply nodded.

"Well then, see ya tomorrow, scythe-meister Maka Albarn!" Lord Death's usual attitude was back, and with that the mirror rippled back to my own reflection.

Pocketing the mirror, I resumed cleaning Soul's mess. He was in for it when he got back.

_Kid's POV_

During dinner, Father had called via mirror to inform us of a mission we were to attend; that is, including Cloud. We were to report to the Death room tomorrow morning. Although he didn't mention it, I knew that the mission's purpose was to test Cloud's strength. I was also curious to see this 'materia' in action. Throughout the call, Cloud looked rather curious but thought better of speaking while Father was talking.

Dinner was somewhat awkward, for no one spoke. Usually Liz, Patty and I are very talkative while eating, but Cloud's presence made it slightly uncomfortable. Well, for Patty and Liz. I tried multiple times to start a conversation, but Cloud's short replies stopped the conversation as abruptly as it had started.

As of now, I was pacing back and forth in my room, mulling over the Kishin, Noah, and what Cloud and his materia can do to help. I have to admit, the materia was driving me crazy.

Is what he said true?  
How do you use it?  
How powerful is it?  
How will it affect the outcome of the battle?  
Is it safe?

My mind was about to explode with these questions. Sure, I could always ask him but I needed to _see _it in action,_ use_it myself. I looked around my perfectly symmetrical room. That seemed completely irrelevant compared to what was going on. Grimacing, I continued to pace faster.

_Knock, Knock._

I snapped my head towards the closed black door of my room. It was topped off with a skull, similar to Father's mask. I reached out to the white knob and turned it, opening the door to reveal none other than Cloud.

"You busy?" was his hesitant question.  
"Is something bothering you?" I replied instead.  
"Not really…"

Knowing he had more to say, I stepped outside and closed the door securely behind me. I was never really comfortable with the idea of someone coming into my room; they could mess it up!  
Cloud paused to stare at the closed door, then continued;

"Well actually, yeah it is. You see, I had a...vision, or something."  
"A vision?"  
"Yeah. I was just lying on the bed in my room, staring at the ceiling, when I felt a strangely familiar presence. Getting up, I examined the room, and just to be cautious reached for my sword. Before I could grab it, the door burst open and the next thing I knew I was stabbed in the chest by Sephiroth."  
At this his hand tightly gripped his chest, face in a mixture of pain and confusion.

"It felt so…real."

I stood for a minute, contemplating this. It's possible Cloud could be affected by the madness. Considering all things, that was probably the most likely option.

"You're being affected by the madness." I stated.  
"So basically I'm going crazy," he curtly replied.  
"That's a rather...blunt way to put it. You've heard about the Kishin, I assume."  
"Don't tell me, that thing's crazy too?"  
"The Kishin is the source of madness. It is affecting everything on this planet. There is no reason as to why you would be an exception. Don't let your mind dwell on anything unimportant or the madness will get to you."  
"I didn't come here just to get another version of 'dilly dally shilly shally'"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

I looked at him curiously. Cloud really was something else. And these visions...hopefully they were a onetime thing. We couldn't afford another Stein around here, especially one as powerful as him.

"Just listen to me. We cannot afford someone else going insane, and unfortunately that is a very likely possibility. If this happens again, tell me _immediately_"  
"I knew it, I'm gonna go insane here."  
"Cloud!"  
"Yeah, I will, don't worry. Now about this mission…"  
"I have no idea. We will find out tomorrow morning."

Cloud looked down for a moment, as if he was deep in thought about something. I cleared my throat and glanced at the time, signalling that it was time to go to bed. After all, it was getting late. Even though reapers don't need to sleep, I liked the night, and I had a lot to think about as well. He got the message, and with a quick goodnight headed towards his room, his heavy footsteps echoing into the dark.

Throughout the night, I resumed my pacing, contemplating everything going on around me. I also realized that I was the only one who knew about the materia. Should I tell Father? Cloud didn't trust me to tell it properly, and yet…he had to know.

Stepping into the bathroom in the far corner of my room, I called my Father via mirror. Even this late at night, Father always answered a call from me, no matter how busy he was. After all, he never slept.

The mirror rippled, revealing Father's image. I had expected the jolly façade to greet me, but took a double take when his face looked rather…grim.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted, minus the enthusiasm.  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
"We still have no idea where the Kishin's location is, but the madness wavelengths are getting higher. Plus, a movement of witches is plotting something, that much I know. What they're planning, I'm trying to find out. But aside from all that, did you need to tell me something?"  
"…Are you sure you need both Maka and I to test Cloud's strength? I could help, you know."  
"No, no, that won't be necessary. It's important to find out how powerful he really is. Is that all?"  
"No, Father. I need to tell you something _very _important. It's about Cloud"  
"Oh?"  
"You see…"

**Left at a cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, it's not much, but it'll do :) I wanted to write more, really, but it just seemed suitible to end it there concidering what I have planned. Hope you enjoyed that! Review, Please! vvv**


	7. Hallucinations and Confusion?

**Well readers, I'm back! This chapter actually came out much sooner than I thought it would have. That's a good thing, right? :D**  
**Anyways, I probably wouldn't have finished this so soon if it weren't for MasquedShade005, who followed and favorited my story. Once I saw that, I was all "Yay! Someone actually reads this! I must update, they will be expecting one!" So this is for you :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**  
_  
Cloud's POV_

Again. It happened again.

I clutched my chest in pain. The same thing had occurred, except this time I snapped out of my trance to find that I had stabbed myself.

_Damn._

Blood had seeped through my fingers. Lots of it. I managed by ripping up a shirt I had found lying around and tying it tightly around my chest. Kid had plenty of clothes; he probably wouldn't notice that one was gone. I then proceeded to try getting the blood off of everything. Thank God I managed to get it off. Kid sure as hell wasn't gonna know about this.

_Am I going insane!?_

Sadly I already knew the answer to that. What I didn't know was what I was going to do to myself the next time it happened.

"Try not to think about it, my ass," I mumbled, getting out of bed. It was 8:00 in the morning. I would have liked to sleep in a bit more, but Kid had insisted that we get up at exactly 8:00am, something about being symmetrical or some crap, even though we were due for Lord Death at 11:00am. I didn't mind though because I was used to getting up early.

I did the usual morning routine, but didn't have anything to change into, as Kid hadn't replenished my wardrobe. I liked my own outfit, though. It was comfy, tough, and easy to move in. It also reminded me of my memories with Zack and quitting Shin-Ra, which I didn't intend to forget. I could still hear the gunshots of the Shin-Ra soldiers, of which I used to be a part of. I could see Zack lying on the ground, blood seeping from the wounds I was useless to protect. I could feel the rain pattering on my shoulders; feel the warmth of Zack's blood as he pressed my face to his bloodied chest. I could hear my scream echoing into the sky, into the air behind Midgar.

I could also feel my fist clenching, my teeth gritting, as I remembered those memories. No matter how sad they may be, I never wanted to forget. I couldn't.

Shouting and yelling from down the hall snapped me out of my trance. I walked towards the door, opening it, and then proceeded to walk towards the commotion.

"PATTY!"  
"HA HA HA KID, YOU LOOK SO SILLY!"  
"What the hell did you do, Patty!?"

I heard the exasperated voices of the trio that I was staying with. I wasn't planning on intruding, but curiosity got the better of me and I walked faster down the hall towards what I remembered to be Kid's room, my heavy footsteps banging on the floor and the sword I placed on my back this morning clanging against my back. Noticing the door was opened a crack, I gently pushed it open, and smirked as I watched what was happening in front of me.

Kid's face was covered in what I assumed was orange marker; all scribbled in no sequence whatsoever all over his face. He looked furious, and Patty simply stood doubled over in laughter, clutching a thick orange marker. The colour contrasted heavily with his black and white appearance. Liz was standing over Patty, apologizing for her behaviour to Kid and scolding Patty, all the while trying to stifle a giggle.

Neither of them had noticed me yet, and I decided to keep it that way and slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. My stomach grumbled in hunger, so I trudged on downstairs to get something to eat, but stopped when I realized something.

I couldn't cook for shit.

Sighing, I settled on the engraved black kitchen chairs, head in my hands. I wasn't quite used to the royal treatment I was getting by living with Liz, Patty and Kid. I needed to do something, go somewhere. I wasn't helping anyone by sitting around doing nothing. And what about my world? What was happening there now that I was gone? I needed to know how to get back. I needed to know what I could do. But right now, I needed something to eat.

Just then, Liz and Patty bounced down the stairs, laughing. I didn't even turn around to know it was them. They seemed to stop when they noticed me.

"Hiya, Cloudy! Morning!"  
"Oh, good morning Cloud. Hungry?"

I slowly turned around to face to two from my position at the kitchen table. Nodding, I mumbled a 'Mornin'" and turned around again, deep in thought.

The two didn't say anything else and walked into the kitchen, preparing what looked like pancakes. I couldn't remember the last time I had pancakes. It's probably been a while. I never had time to cook anyways, and neither did anyone else.

"Hey Cloudy, is something wrong~?" rang Patty's voice. I hated how she called me Cloudy. It sounded so childish.  
"It's Cloud. And no."  
"Are you sure, Cloudy? You look really really sad."  
"Cloud. And yes, I'm sure."  
"Are you really really really _really _sure, Cloudy?"  
"For the last time, it's Cloud. And would you shut up already!?"

I guess my voice sounded pretty scary, because she shut up after that. For a while there was just silence and the sound of pancakes sizzling on the griddle, the smell rising up and tickling my nose.

Suddenly I could hear Kid coming down the stairs. His footsteps were almost completely silent, unlike my own.

"Hello girls. Hi Cloud," he greeted.  
"Mornin'" I said again.

Kid walked over and sat down across from me. His face was cleansed of the orange marker, back to its pale shade. I could feel his two-toned golden eyes on me. It was really unsettling.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.  
"I thought I already went through this!" I exclaimed, my patience running thin. Kid looked confused, and only after a brief explanation - courtesy of Liz - did not question further.

"Well then. Cloud, I hope you're ready for today. After Father gives us the details, we will be off on your first mission." Kid was staring at me again.  
"You know, it's not the first time I've been in a fight."  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but you have never fought against a witch."  
"Whatever. I can take that thing down in my sleep. Some dumb witch is much easier then fighting someone like Sephiroth." It was true. I could counter magic attacks easily with MBarrier. Sephiroth, however, was on an entirely different level. He knew all my weaknesses, knew how to use and counter everything I got.

Kid simply pressed his lips together at my statement. He looked like he wanted to say something, but chose not to. That was good, because I really didn't feel like talking at the moment. Also, looking at Kid made me feel sick. All I could think about was those damn hallucinations and what I did to myself last night. That stupid wound could have killed me. Why was this happening? Madness, he said. Is this why Sephiroth sent me here? Did he not want to kill me, but prefer I kill _myself_?

"-oud? Cloud, you in there?"

_Oh._

I hadn't realized Liz was calling me. Snapping my head up, I noticed a plate of pancakes being waved in my face. I mumbled a quick "Thanks" as I took the plate from her.

The other three were happily talking and eating. Their constant chatter was like blows to my head. I chose to ignore it and simply ate in silence. The others probably took the hint, because none of them tried to speak to me.

After breakfast was done, Kid and Liz washed the dishes while Patty was scribbling something on a piece of paper, singing "Giraffes, giraffes," the whole time. I, however, climbed the stairs back to my room to start sorting out the materia I had with me. For some strange reason, I had materia with me that I didn't have on while fighting Sephiroth. This was getting stranger and stranger every second.

_Wait a minute._

What was that? I picked up a glowing red orb, a summon materia. It wasn't just any summon materia. This was Odin. Odin? Why did I have Odin with me? There was only one that I knew of that even existed, and that one was with Vincent. What did this mean? It couldn't mean anything, could it? Oh God, if Sephiroth even laid a finger on anyone of them…

No, there must be some mistake. Maybe this was just some random Odin materia that I happened to have in my possession. I franticly dug through the pile, searching for…what was I searching for? I suddenly noticed something. All the materia here that I didn't have on while fighting Sephiroth...

Was the same materia Vincent had on.

Could he be…I mean…what the hell is going on here!?

Trying not to panic, I simply gathered all the materia that I needed for the battle today and equipped it, my arms glowing in different colours of light before it subsided. I then walked back downstairs and leaned against the door frame, waiting for Kid and the others to get ready so we could get going. The whole time I tried to push it out of my mind so I could focus on the task at hand. Nothing could be happening, right? But if this happens again…then I needed to be concerned.

"How long have you been waiting, Cloud?" came the calm voice of Kid.  
"Not long. You guys ready yet?" I replied.  
"Liz and Patty will be down shortly." As if on cue, the sound of their footsteps echoed down the stairs, and soon after they appeared in front of us.  
"Let's get going, girls, Cloud." Kid ordered.

And with that, we walked out into the brisk morning air, the sun's laughter echoing into the sky.

**Well readers, I hope you enjoyed that! About the whole 'Vincent' and 'Odin' thing, well, in the game, I ****_always_**** equipped Vincent with Odin. I don't know why I did it, but it was always with him. And also, you'll find about what that whole scene means soon... :D**  
**Also, yes I realize the whole thing is in Cloud's POV. That's because I love him! :D**  
**And guys, I have a billion different things I want to happen in this story that I can't decide on...so if you want to see anything, review or PM me and I'll consider it. 'Till next time!**


	8. Fight!

**Well, this may have taken quite a while, mm? Or at least by my standards. The next chapter wil come out by next week...hopefully :'). Also, there's an OC in this chapter, but she won't be of any importance further on in the story, so don't worry. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything assocciated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**

Maka's POV

The sun's laughter echoed into the sky as Soul and I were climbing up the long set of stairs which led to the DWMA. Once I told him what Lord Death had told me about our mission, all he did was moan and groan about how much he wanted to stay home and play video games all day.

Even now, as we were nearing the DWMA's doors, he trudged up the stairs beside me groaning on about how tired he was and how he just wanted to sleep in.

"Why do we always have to go on missions? Can't we have a break once in a while? I mean, serio-OW! What was that for!?" Soul grabbed his head whimpering as I stood over him, a book being held threateningly in my hand.

"For being such a baby!" I retorted.

Glancing up, I noticed that we had arrived at the school doors. Giving Soul one more glare, I stepped up and pushed open the big skull doors.

The first thing I noticed was that Liz, Patty and Kid were already there, walking ahead of us. I began to run to try to catch up with them, but suddenly stopped when I noticed Cloud in front of them.

Huh, I had forgotten about him.

I continued to run up to them, shouting out a "HEY GUYS!" as I did. Liz, Patty and Kid all turned around and waved back, but Cloud proceeded to walk forward. How nice.

Finally having caught up, I turned around and motioned for lazy back there to run up to us, and with a lot of whining he did as I said.

"Headed to Lord Death's room?" I asked to start a conversation. I'll admit, that wasn't the greatest of things to say considering I already knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Yes. I wonder what Father has planned?" came Kid's calm reply. Liz and Patty were conversing with Soul about the video game he wanted to play.

"I don't know," at this I began to whisper, "but it's got to be something hard.  
I mean, did you even _see _his soul? It's powerful enough as it is. Imagine what his power in action is like."

"Yes, I know. But that's not what I'm interested in…" Kid had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Huh? Then what a_re _you interested in?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I really didn't want to wait, but knowing he wasn't going to say anything else, I didn't question further. Instead, I stared at Cloud's back – err, his soul – and tried to make what I could out of it. It was powerful, that I knew…and it also held lots of secrets. Did Kid know something I didn't? I guess I'll just have to find out.

Finally arriving at the tall black doors of the Death Room, we all stopped. Kid walked up front and opened the door with a creak, much to his displeasure. Stepping through the doors, I could only wonder what today would hold.

_Liz's POV_

We began to walk down the long guillotine hallway. Honestly, no matter how many times I walk down here it will never stop creeping me out.

I noticed that Cloud moved from the front to the back of the group. Ha! He was probably scared too. The mighty Cloud isn't so mighty after all. Kid was, obviously, in front, flanked by Patty and I. Why he insisted we be on both sides will remain a mystery.

Finally we reached the platform, on which stood Lord Death, facing his mirror. He turned around and greeted us all with a happy cheer.

"Hello, hello, hello! Welcome everyone, glad you could come!"

I turned to look at Cloud. His face was priceless.

"I assume you all know of the mission I plan to send you on, correct?"

A unanimous nod waved through us.

"Good! Well, a witch by the name of Isador is terrorizing places across the world. She has gathered an astounding number of human souls, but has not consumed any, considering she is not a Kishin. We have no idea what she plans on doing, but that it's bad is no doubt. Now I'm warning you, this witch is very strong. Possibly as strong as Arachne…ha ha, just kidding," he added, after seeing the looks on our faces.

"Father, this is serious" retorted Kid.

"Oh, lighten up, Kiddo. She will be a challenge, but I assure you that this should be an appropriate test for all of you. I'm looking at you, Cloud."

Looking very confused and annoyed – I could understand that – Cloud glanced up at Lord Death after staring at the floor for so long.

"And it should be even easier with Cloud's _materia!"  
_  
"Did he have to say it like _that_?" I heard Kid mumble. What did he know? And what was materia?

Cloud appeared to be _glaring _at Lord Death. Did I see right? He was glaring, at Lord Death?

Yep, he definitely was. And that was one scary glare.

"Who told you?" he spat. Then, looking at Kid, he glared some more.

"Relax, Cloud. I only told him about the materia. He had a right to know, and so does everyone else." Kid assured him.

"No," Cloud simply replied.

"Um, I'd like to know what's going on here. Materia? Kid's right, if this will help our fight we have a right to know," chimed in Maka.

Sighing, Cloud had a look of defeat and annoyance on his face, but it suddenly changed to a thoughtful one.

"I won't tell you. When the time comes to fight, you'll see for yourself. I don't want to explain, and you'll understand better if I show you," he offered.

"Fine by us. Now, where we headed to?" Despite everything going on, Soul looked bored out of his mind. I guess he's still upset about not being able to stay home and play that video game.

"Rome!" Lord Death announced with a flourish. Maka and Soul grimaced, probably remembering their encounter with the demon sword master, Crona.

"Now, Isador is always on the move, so instead of taking a plane and what not, it's faster to go though my mirror." The mirror showed a beautiful picture of Rome, thankfully not near any important architecture; we wouldn't want to go blowing those up. Much to Maka's and Soul's displeasure, it was in the streets near the church where they met Crona.

"Come on, come on! Step through, everyone!" Lord Death cheered.

One by one we stepped through. Cloud's face was unreadable when it was his turn.

Now, looking out at Rome, a place I'd always wanted to go, I could feel the breeze whipping around me as the sun hung overhead, laughing as it made way for the moon.

_Kid's POV_

I could sense the witch immediately when we stepped through Father's mirror. It was stronger than I'd expected. Father was right; if we weren't on full guard…I didn't want to know what would happen. But it seems as if Isador was expecting us, which is bad in itself.

"Liz, Patty," I commanded. Seconds later, two shining pistols held firm in my hands, upside down and ready to fire. I looked towards the others. Maka held Soul, and Cloud held his sword at the ready.__

"Maka, you can sense that too, can you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I feel it. Do you know where it's coming from?"

"I think it's…down that way." I pointed northwest from our location, and proceeded to walk in that direction.

"Okay..." I could hear the others' footsteps following close behind me. I continued to focus intently on the soul wavelength of Isador.

_Huh!?_

It suddenly disappeared! Frantically, I looked all around, trying to catch any trace of her. Suddenly, I felt a severe burning sensation on my back, and whipped around to face the attacker.

No one.

What the hell!? Where was she?

It seemed the others felt the burning as well, because they were each grabbing at themselves to try to ease the pain.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha."

The voice echoed all around us as beams came flying in our direction, some hitting the targets, others missing. I gripped my arm as another yellow beam hit.

"This is magic, right?" I heard Cloud ask as he dodged another beam.

"Yes!" I answered back.

"**MBarrier**"**  
**  
Suddenly, a strange green enveloped Cloud as he twirled his sword and tucked it in the case on his back. Strange orange and red symbols surrounded him as well, and a hollow sound echoed throughout the area. Then, the green light spread to the Maka and I.

_Is this the materia?_

Maka looked confused as well, if not amazed. Our questions were answered when another barrage of yellow beams were shot at us, almost all of them hitting because of how off guard we were. Strangely, they only pinched harmlessly whereas before they burned painfully.

Surprised, I looked towards Cloud, who had his sword back in hand. He glanced at me and gave a sharp nod.

"If the beams start to burn again, tell me and I'll use MBarrier again. After a certain amount of hits it doesn't work as well," he informed us.

I nodded back, as did Maka. We stood at the ready, the beams having stopped firing. Suddenly the witch's wavelength was back, stronger and angrier than before. A shape began to form in front of us, swirling purple and yellow before it moulded into the form of a tall woman wearing a long yellow dress and a purple cloak. Her dark brown hair rested against the small of her back.

"Damn you," was all she said before disappearing again.

**I hope you enjoyed that, guys! And remember to review while you're here, please :)**


	9. CHIING

**I'M. SO. SORRY. **

**This update is so late! I just got so carried away in writing poems and I had so much homework for school and...**  
**You know what. No excuses. I just hope the next one will be out soon!**  
**I also had writer's block. I don't normally get it, but I kept changing perspectives and events.**  
**Also, I finally did a bit of Soul's POV. And Black*Star and Tsubaki will be coming soon (I don't know why I have a problem writing about them. Well,I do about Black*Star :P) **  
**So yeah. Enjoy!**  
**_  
_**_Soul's POV_

_Holy shit!_

I didn't even know what was going on anymore. From my position, I could see both Kid and Cloud just standing there. Cloud. What was he, anyways? I mean, that whole materia shit isn't normal. Those beams literally burned my blade, and if I dared to stand in human form, they would have burned my skin right off! Now they weren't even a worry. Cloud definitely wasn't from here. Not that I thought he was before, though.

What _was _worrisome was that we had no idea where the witch was.

This is _so _not cool.

"Maka! What the hell are you doing!? Don't just stand there!" I yelled at her. This was hopeless.

"What do you want me to do? We don't even know where sh—" Maka was cut off when she was suddenly kicked in the back, collapsing to the ground. From what I could see there was no one behind us. Damn!

Kid and Cloud were knocked down as well, Cloud clutching his chest and Kid grabbing at his head. I could hear Liz and Patty's cries to Kid asking if he was OK. Isador was beating us up, and we didn't even know where she was.

"Maka! Are you OK? Get up and defend yourself!" I yelled hopelessly. She tried to get up only to be kicked down again.

I looked in Kid's direction. He got up and was now moving at an unbelievably fast pace. Being a reaper sure has its advantages.

Suddenly, I was knocked out of Maka's hand once she had gotten up. I contemplated switching back to human form but decided against it. It wouldn't help Maka one bit.

Being beaten wasn't cool at all.

Cloud had gotten up as well, and was now moving around the same pace as Kid was. Wow, I got to learn how to do that! They were both trying to avoid Isador's hits, and from what I could tell were doing a pretty good job of it. My meister, however, was back on the ground.

"God dammit, Maka!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Wait, look!" she yelled back.

She was looking at Cloud. I focused my attention on the newcomer and witnessed the materia in action again. He twirled his sword, tucked it in its case, and did some kind of hand motion.

"**Barrier**"

"Cloud, you already used it! This isn't magic!" I heard Kid yell.

Nevertheless, an eerie green light seeped from Cloud's arms and feet and spread to the rest of us. Orange and red symbols contrasted against the green.

Isador screeched from wherever she was. The high-pitched noise stung my ears.

"This isn't for magic. Barrier is physical, MBarrier is magical. If this wears off, be sure to let me know."

Damn. He looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat doing all this. Cloud wasn't even trying, and already he saved our butts twice!

Maka and Kid stood rooted into place. When I asked, she said that she could feel someone hitting her but it didn't hurt so much. Cloud, however, was on the move. He was spinning around and constantly looking around him, alert. I noticed that his sword started glowing.

"Wha-"

CHIIIIING!

Before I could get two words out, Cloud's sword collided with something.

Isador was visible, gripping her arm. She scowled before disappearing again, blood trickling on the spot she just was.

"How'd you do that!? I can barely get a hold of her with my soul perception!" Maka yelled at him. Cloud looked completely bored.

A low growl sounded throughout the cold air of Italy.

"This is getting annoying." Cloud glanced around him, looking pretty pissed. Kid was off in his own world, shooting wildly. One in like 50 shots actually hit home.

"**Stop**"

_Again!?_

He did the twirling and the motions again, and the green light with the symbols showed up again. But this time, it didn't seem towards us or anything. Instead, a random clock appeared out of nowhere directly above Kid's head. It then cleared to show Isador, holding a deadly purple beam threateningly near Kid's head, ready to slice him in two. Kid stared, and with no time to spare started blasting her with pink bullets. They seemed to be having no effect. This was totally un-cool.

I felt myself being swung around as Maka charged for her. Cloud followed closely behind, and Kid continued to fire. Cloud made it before Maka did, and he jumped high into the air, sword glowing. With a strangled "Aaaarrgh!" he brought the sword upon her still body, which was now surrounded in pink dust due to Kid's constant firing, and-

CHIIING!

-sliced her in half. And half again. And again. And again until she was nothing more than a cut up mess.

Maka suddenly screeched to a stop as Isador's body was enveloped by what looked like black ribbons. Once that had cleared, all that remained was one sole purple and yellow soul.

Liz, Patty and I returned to human form and gawked, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Kid slowly walked up to the soul and did something with his hands. The soul obediently disappeared into his open palm. He then walked up to Cloud, who was watching with an unreadable expression.

"Nice job, Cloud," he simply said. That's it? I ran up to the both of them.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I yelled. Liz and Patty followed behind me, nodding in agreement.

Maka came up as well.

"If only Black*Star and Tsubaki were here to see it. Seriously though, that was amazing Cloud!" Maka was smiling hugely.

"That was nothing. After all this is over, I'm outta here." He turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when he realized something.

"Uh, how do we get home?"

_Kid's POV_

After what I had just witnessed, I was eager to get back and discuss it with Father. Also, the weight of carrying a witch's soul wasn't easy. I was starting to feel a little sick and tired because of how powerful it was, however I didn't bother to voice my discomfort. Doing a hand motion of which I have practised over and over again, a bright skull appeared on the ground before opening into a portal which led to the Death Room. I motioned for the others to step through before I did. Cloud was the last of the group, and moved in a rather uncaring way. He intrigued me. I needed to know if this power he held could defeat the Kishin. It sure seemed like that to me, but I wasn't one to jump to conclusions.

"Welcome back, kiddos! How was the big battle?" Father said, a little too cheerful for my mood right now.

Cloud completely ignored him and instead walked straight past, hand resting on the handle of his oversized sword. We all stared at his back as he walked straight out of the Death Room without a peep. A loud bang echoed as the door was slammed shut.

"What's up with him?" Soul mumbled.

"So…I'm assuming everything went well?" Father said after a moment of silence.

"Yes Father, a little too well. I understand you watched the whole event unfold?" I said, a little impatiently.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell it again! I'd like to hear what you saw, kiddo."

Well, I saw way too much to want to discuss it. Knowing he saw the whole thing, I didn't want to voice it again, but I know that Father wanted to see my perspective.

"This materia…without it, we probably would have died. It seems as if Cloud has one for everything. Also, his strength and speed. I didn't see his full potential, but I saw what seemed like his bare minimum, and even that was nearing my own reaper capabilities. I can only imagine what his power is like at full. But will Cloud be able to face the Kishin Asura? I'd like to know."

"Good! And Maka?"

"Huh?" She seemed quite out of it.

"What did you see, looking at Cloud's soul?"

"Oh…well, his soul seemed relatively stable throughout the whole battle, but I wasn't paying too much attention to it. I was more focused on Isador's." Maka seemed quite upset on her lack of attention.

"I understand. You all must be tired! Everyone, dismissed"

I nodded towards Liz and Patty, Liz looking quite tired and Patty in her usual mood. We walked with Maka and Soul towards the exit of the Death Room. I needed to talk to Cloud.

"Er, Kid? Would you stay behind for a minute?" Father called after me.

I stopped and gestured for Liz and Patty to go on. From the look on Liz's face, I could tell she didn't want to face Cloud without me, but I brushed it off. She can handle it.

Father and I waited in awkward silence as we waited for the others to leave. Finally, once they were gone, Father cleared his throat.

"Kid, you and I both know that there's more to Cloud than meets the eye. I'm sure everyone does," he stared at me, the black holes for eyes boring into me. Not even I knew what Father looked like behind the mask. It's something that always bothers me.

"Yes of course, Father. What are you getting at?"

"Well, I don't know enough about him to fully trust him. He seems to have…other things on mind."

"That's to be expected. He doesn't trust us either."

"What did he tell you?"

"…What do you-"

"What did he tell you?"

I stopped. How did Father know Cloud told me more? I had only informed him about the materia. Suddenly it occurred to me.

"_Don't worry Cloud. I only told him about the materia._"

Damn. I said that right in front of Father. I guess he had to know eventually.

"…Fine. Well…"

After I had told Father exactly what Cloud had told me, there was a long moment of silence.

"Father, being a full Shinigami and all…are you not able to send people between dimensions?"

"I've never really had to."

"Answer me, Father."

"Yes, I can"

"Which means you can send Cloud back." I stopped here to stare at him, waiting.

"Listen, Kid. Some things are going on right now and we need him. Without Cloud, we have a much better chance of dying, and I think it's best he stays here for a while."

I was surprised Father would say something like that. This means that the situation is much worse than what I had believed…

"How are Black*Star and Tsubaki doing?" I asked out of curiosity. Father's tone was jolly once again.

"Excellent! They're on their way home, and should be here by tomorrow with the witch Eruka. After that, we should be able to enter the book of Eibon with ease using her magic."

I smiled in spite of myself. Things were going well. We had everything in order, and Cloud's power was on our side. Arachnophobia was crushed. Noah will die soon enough, it's only a matter of time, and the book of Eibon will be in our grasp. All that's left is…

"Yes. The Kishin Asura."

**Liiike? I tried to make it long to make up for my absence. Justs so you know I COULD write a chapter in about two days, but I get so carried away in other work and stuff. Urrgh. If you want me to update faster, review! They make me write more :) Thanks!**


	10. Madness and Arrival

**Well, here's chapter ten! I made this one extra long to make up for my other late one :) Actually, I wasn't planning on publishing this so soon. I was sitting in front of my homework, and suddenly writing this seemed very appealing X) Anyways, this is my longest and I think best chapter as of yet. I've got millions of ideas, but if you want to see anything specific happen, review!**

**This chapter gets _very _interesting... :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything accossiated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**

_Cloud's POV_

Damn it.

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

After I left the Death Room, I started to wander around awaiting Liz and Patty's return so that I could go home. Once they returned, the first thing I did was go straight to the room Kid had offered me and checked my materia.

Boy did I not like what I saw.

Tifa's materia. All of it had suddenly appeared with mine. I know for a fact that I didn't have _that _much materia on when fighting Sephiroth.

Does this mean something? I demanded to know why I was receiving their individual materia.

Something told me that this wasn't going to end well.

Sighing, I pulled my sword out and set it beside me. Entering the washroom, I turned on the tap to cold. I needed to snap myself out of this. This has got to be a bad dream or something. Splashing the cold water onto my face, I relished in the feeling of it sliding down my cheeks and back into the sink. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Kid was right, I looked depressed. I tried to force a smile but I knew I couldn't. Not with what was going on. Leaving the washroom, I shot a hopeful glance at the materia. Nope, everything was still there. Something shone in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it. My buster sword gleamed in the rays of the lamp shining from the ceiling. It looked quite deadly. I reached over to pick it up.

And shoved it in my chest.

Wait, what? I coughed up blood as I tried to comprehend what I just did. Pain overcame me, and suddenly I was staring Sephiroth in the face. I jumped back with a start, but collapsed on the bed in pain. I was helpless. Fear shone in my eyes.

"One...by...one..." he said, smirking at me, his menacing gray eyes mocking me.

He then proceeded to shove his own sword into my chest along with my buster sword. I was tempted to scream, but that would only attract the attention I didn't want right now. I swallowed my pain and pulled out my buster sword with great effort, preparing to use it to defend myself. No luck there, I was pushed down and held by my throat.

Next thing I knew, Sephiroth moulded into Kid and he was grabbing at me, yelling something I couldn't catch.

"**—OUD. CLOUD, SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"**

What? When did he get home?

"Ughh..." I managed. I was in pain, but I could handle it. Kind of.  
"Cloud! What...what the hell!? Liz, Patty! Get up here!" Kid frantically ran around, trying to find something to stop the bleeding, I assumed.

"I'm...I'm fine" I tried to explain. But it was in vain, for I was clearly _not _okay. Blood was all around me. No luck getting _that _off anytime soon.

It took me a while to realize that my buster sword was still in my chest, and instead of once I had pierced my chest twice. Kid was yelling at Liz and Patty, who had just arrived. They were staring at me wide mouthed, and Kid was yelling some instructions out. God, it wasn't that serious, was it? I've had worse. I probably look worse then I actually am.

I pulled my buster sword out, staring at the blood dripping from it. Yes, it hurt like hell, but for some reason I didn't care. Sephiroth's words rang in my head over and over again.

"_One...by...one..."_

I didn't even notice that Kid was trying to talk to me, trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't care. What the hell did he mean, one by one?

No, that's not it. Of course it's not it.  
What other reason would there be?  
Their stronger than that.  
This is Sephiroth we're talking about here.  
That's never stopped them before.  
But it's what's stopped you now.  
I believe in them.  
You know you don't.  
They're all together.  
So? That doesn't stop Sephiroth.  
You're denying it.  
You're deceiving me.  
They can't be.  
Face it.

They can't be dying. Vincent and Tifa...they can't be dead.

What the hell am I doing here?  
Where am I?  
Why didn't I die?  
Why aren't I there?  
Am I going crazy?

Oh yes, I'm going insane.

I snapped back into reality. Kid was _still _yelling at me.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Frankly yes, I was.  
"Nngh?"  
"Did you stab yourself? Damn it, Cloud, we don't need this right now! The madness is getting to you, don't let it overcome you! Snap out of it!"

I got up. I was in bed...what? I was back at the academy, in what looked to be a hospital room.

"How did I get here?" I demanded.  
Kid sighed. I looked around. I was surrounded by Kid and Stein, who were both standing over me. Stein was spinning that huge screw in his head, which I found pretty strange. Everything about this place was strange.

"I heard some commotion coming from your room, and so I went in to check on you. You were bleeding everywhere! You're chest was stabbed twice. What the hell went on in there? I was running around to figure out how to stop the bleeding, and eventually called Stein. We got you here, but you were struggling like crazy. Liz tried to help but you were still holding the sword, and threatened to kill her. You were mumbling something the whole time, something along the lines of _can't be dead _and_ one by one. _I'd like to know what exactly happened in there, Cloud."

He stood over me, arms crossed. Stein moved him aside and loomed over me.

"I wonder what I would find, to dissect a creature such as yourself. What an interesting specimen..."

"Stein, not helping," Kid shot.

I sighed. I wanted to get out of this hellhole before I went completely insane and killed myself, or someone else.

"Now Cloud, you're going to be put under surveillance for some time, alright?" Stein said calmly. I felt like they thought I was some crazed wako or something. This is exactly why I didn't want Kid to find out.

"Shut up." I scowled.

I tried to get up, but Stein pinned me down.

"You're not going anywhere until we find out what's going on," Stein said firmly.

"You wanna know what's going on? My friends are dying, that's what's going on. And I'm stuck with you guys, relaxing without a worry in the world. They're dying, and I'm sitting here going insane, just waiting to kill myself."

There was silence for a while. I pushed Stein off of me and approached the door. Bandages covered my chest, soaked with blood. It still hurt, but that was the least of my worries.

I pushed open the door and slammed it behind me. I was surprised, though, when they let me leave. They started talking. I waited behind the door, listening.

"What are we going to do, Stein?" Kid asked.  
"We'll have to consult Lord Death about this. Cloud is too dangerous to keep here."  
"Father wants him here. He says that Cloud will help to kill the Kishin immensely."  
"I know, but the others safety is at risk."  
"Is there a possibility of him overcoming the madness?"

There was a pause here.

"From what I've seen, I don't think so. Cloud's soul is already corrupted, being taken over by something else. I can only describe it as a...parasite of some sort. Some kind of alien matter."

Jenova? Can they sense Jenova?

"It's amplifying the effect of the madness. If we're lucky, he won't kill himself, but I highly doubt that at this point, considering that he has already tried," Stein continued.  
"This is bad."  
"Mhm"

I've heard enough. I began to walk down the corridor, absorbed in my thoughts. Suddenly I heard shouting.

"**THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!**"

_Tsubaki's POV_

"Black*Star, stop that!" I yelled. We were finally home, and the first thing he does is swing Eruka around by the leg. Yes, you heard that right.

Catching Eruka was surprisingly easy...well, it would have been if Black*Star was a little more careful. We caught her as a frog, which made things much easier. And here he was swinging her around by the leg.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed, a huge smile plastered on his face. Oh, that Black*Star.

"Um, I don't think it's such a good idea to do that, Black*Star...err, we have to bring her to Lord Death immediately!" I sweat dropped.  
"I hate you all" I heard Eruka mumble.

Finally I reached over and grabbed his arm. He got the hint, and we proceeded to walk into the academy.

"Lord Death is gonna be so happy when he sees us, that maybe he'll even give us a reward! Oh oh oh, maybe he'll give us lots of money, or-"

"Black*Star, I highly doubt that. We didn't do this for a reward! We did it to help get into the book of Eibon." I tried to relax him, but it's hard when you're dealing with someone like Black*Star.

"Alright, alright," he said. I was actually quite surprised, but not so much.

We continued to walk down the hallway, making small talk. All of a sudden, I noticed someone walking ahead of us. He had noticed us, and was intentionally walking down the other way. Wait a minute...he looked familiar.

"Um, Black*Star?" I whispered.  
"Mmm?"  
"Who's that? He looks familiar."  
"That guy down there? Isn't he that Cloud kid?"

Oh, right! I forgot.

"I wonder how he's doing?" I smiled and ran up, trying to catch up to him. Black*Star yelled something and followed me.

Cloud didn't even turn around, didn't even flinch even after our loud footsteps followed closely behind him. I finally caught up to him and reached over to tap his shoulder. He stopped under my touch.

"Hi, Cloud! How have you been?" I said with a smile in my voice. He didn't even turn around. How strange.

Black*Star caught up to the both of us.

"How has my new companion been without his God? Did the others treat you well? Ahahah!" he bellowed.

Cloud didn't even say a word. Instead, he shrugged my hand off his shoulder and continued to walk forward.

"What's up with him?" Black*Star asked, annoyed.  
"Maybe he's just tired? I mean, I heard they just came back from a really hard mission!" I tried to convince him. That's when I noticed the blood soaked bandages wrapped around his chest.

"You okay?" I called after him. He ignored me and continued to walk forward, finally disappearing around the corner.

"Gosh, how rude." Black*Star mumbled.  
"Let's not worry about that right now. We need to get to Lord Death," I reminded him. I was still concerned about Cloud, but we still had Eruka, and...

Wait, where was she?

"Black*Star! Where's Eruka!?" I yelled, concerned. He smiled a big toothy grin and pulled a tied-up frog out of his pocket.

"She wouldn't shut up," he explained.

Oh, Black*Star...

Once arriving to the Death Room, I asked Black*Star to remove the restraints around Eruka, and after some whining he complied.

We stepped into the guillotine hallway, Black*Star with his hands behind his back carelessly and me walking alongside him, gripping a struggling Eruka in my hands.

Lord Death awaited us.

"Hello, hello, hello!" he cheered, his usual attitude considerably toned down. Was something wrong? Oh dear.

Black*Star clearly didn't think so, because he ripped Eruka from my hands rather roughly and waved her in Lord Death's face, err, his mask.

"Meeeeh!" he yelled, tongue hanging loose. How immature! This was Lord Death here! I needed to make him stop that. Oh boy. I sweat dropped.

"Hello to you too, _Eruka." _I jumped a little at the sound of his old voice returning at his mention of the witch. Said witch looked scared out of her mind.

"Ribbit ribbit!" she yelped, struggling against Black*Star's grip. He dropped her, only to be picked up by Lord Death's big foamy hands. He then looked towards us.

"Excellent work, kids! You may go home and rest now." His jolly voice didn't sound so jolly.

I grabbed Black*Star and ran away, throwing out a "No problem!" behind my shoulder before he could yell something about receiving a reward of some sort.

When we exited the Death Room, Black*Star was smiling. I smiled as well. We began our trek home, no matter how much I wanted to visit the others. It was the middle of the night, and I didn't want to disturb them.

I glanced at Black*Star. His grin grew even bigger.

"Oh, is she ever _in _for it!"

**Pretty interesting, huh? I thought so too. This is my favorite chapter as of yet :) I have NO idea how long this fanfic is going to be. At the rate I'm going, a billion chapters long. I was thinking of making Cloud completely insane or even comatose at one point, but I don't know. Ideas, anyone? Review, please! vvvvvvv And I hope you enjoyed this :D**


	11. Warnings and Visitor

**ShooTheOtherGuy is back, everyone!**

**Sorry about the incredible delay, I was fresh out of ideas. And the lack of reviews made me progress slower :(**  
**However, I have decided to add a little ****_twist _****to this story that probably won't make sense until later :)**  
**I hope you all enjoy this, and sorry again for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything associated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**

_Kid's POV_

I was pissed.

This surprised me, because I'm usually very calm and collected in situations like these.

What's so special about Cloud that ticks me off?

Cloud is very powerful, that's a no-brainer. If someone of that power gets out of hand, the results will not be pretty. I guess what bothered me most was that he tried to kill Liz. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Stein and I weren't there to stop him.

What makes things worse is that we'll soon have to enter the Book of Eibon, and Cloud's skills will be a vital part for success.

That is, if he can control himself.

Mumbling to myself and completely lost in my thoughts, I stepped out the door to the infirmary and turned right. I continued straight and out the academy's doors, into the chill air of Death City. The moon laughed down at me from above, mocking me.

An alien parasite...corrupting his soul...what did Stein mean by that?

I would ask Cloud, but that didn't seem like a good idea to me at all, not in his condition. We needed to start preparing for entry into the Book...I needed to set Cloud straight somehow. What was setting him off? He said something about...his friends dying. But how can he -

"Kid?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked up, surprised to see that Tsubaki and Black*Star had arrived. That must mean that Father has witch Eruka, which means that entry into the Book of Eibon is closer than I had originally thought...

"Welcome back. I assume you two have successfully completed the mission?" I asked. With Black*Star, you never knew.

"Of course we did! Nobody stands a chance against a God like me!" he bellowed. I watched as Tsubaki sighed, clearly a bit annoyed at Black*Star's antics.

"Don't worry about that, Kid. How is everyone? Cloud seemed to be pretty hurt when I last saw him. He had bandages all over his chest. Was the mission really that hard?" Tsubaki asked a little worriedly.

"About that. Listen, don't go near Cloud. If necessary, make sure there are people around who can help you just in case anything happens." I said sharply. I didn't want them in Cloud's range just in case he decided to go crazy again. I needed to alert Maka and Soul as well.

Black*Star stopped laughing and instead gave me a serious look.

"Come on, Kid, you know nobody stands a chance against me. And what do you mean, 'if something happens'?"

"Kid, if anything is going on you can tell us," rang Tsubaki's calm voice. I sighed. How can I tell them that Cloud is going crazy and he can kill them in two seconds if he wanted to?

"Just listen to me," I said with authority. Tsubaki nodded, and Black*Star just looked at me.

We said our farewells, and as they turned around to leave I called after them.

"Guys, prepare for entry to the Book of Eibon. It's soon."

No words were necessary after that, and I watched as they walked away into the merciless night.

_Cloud's POV_

The stairs creaked under my feet as I slowly trudged up to my room. Liz and Patty were already home when I got there. They had wordlessly opened the door for me and jumped back. I knew they were scared of me, but who could blame them?

The manor seemed darker than usual. It was 3am already. Time sure flies by fast.

My sword. Where was my sword? I checked around the room. Of course. Kid. He won't even let me go near the sword, not in this condition.

I leaned against the bed, sighing. What condition? What was wrong with me? Why was I seeing Sephiroth? There were so many questions I needed answers to.

Before I knew it, I had dozed off like that; leaning against the side of the bed, slumped on the floor, my clothes from the previous battle left on. I stayed like that for a long, long time, hoping I would wake up and this nightmare would end. But wasn't I always living in a nightmare? Every day was like that, from when I was little all the way up to now. Whatever.

_Maka's POV_

Yaaaaawn

I stretched. It was another bright day, the laughing sun greeting me with its warm rays. The previous mission was so cool, and being a success had set me at ease. I slept like a log.

I got up and preformed the usual morning routine. After that, I walked over to Soul's room and was slightly annoyed to find that he was still asleep.

"Soul, get up!" I called, opening the door to his room. He awoke with a start, before mumbling a "_5 more minuuuutes~" _and rolling back over.

I sighed. He wasn't going to let me have it easy, was he?

I walked over to his bed and, with a grasp of the sheets, pulled them off in one go. He laid there, shivering despite the warmth of the house, and looked up at me with one eye.

"I'm awake...calm down."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then proceeded to walk downstairs to prepare breakfast. It was Soul's turn, but he was going to take forever and burn it anyways, so I decided to cook myself something nice.

While I was in the middle of cooking my favourite – _omelette, yum, _- the phone started to ring.

"Soul, can you get that?" I called.

No answer. Of course.

"Worthless bastard..." I mumbled under my breath. I turned off the stove and grabbed the phone on its last ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Maka?"_

"Oh hey, Kid. What's up?"

_"A lot, actually. Do you have time?"_

I glanced at the stove, frowning.

"Well, I guess so."

_"I'll be quick. I just need to infor – "_

"MAKA!" Soul yelled.

"Uh, hold on Kid. WHAT, SOUL?"

"WE'RE OUT OF TOILET PAPER. CAN YOU GET ME SOME FROM THE OTHER WASHROOM?"

I heard Kid chuckling on the other end.

"Ugh. FINE. COMING."

After that cleared up, I went back to the phone, my breakfast long forgotten.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

_"It's okay. Anyways, I want you guys to stay away from Cloud. I highly recommend you listen to me."_

"Cloud? Why, wha – "

_"Just listen. I told Tsubaki and Black*Star as well. If you must, make sure there are some people around"_

"But what happened?" I said worriedly. What had gotten into him?

_"Well..."_

There was a pause.

_"Cloud's...mental state...is not in the...best of conditions, right now." _He was choosing his words carefully.

"Is it the madness?"

_"...Yes. I'm sorry, I have to go. Just, remember what I said. Goodbye."_

"Bye, Kid," I said, just as he hung up the phone. I put it back down. Madness, huh. It affected him so fast. And he's so powerful, too. But...he was perfectly fine yesterday...I wonder what happened? But I know what Kid is doing is for the best...

Suddenly, Soul's footsteps resounded down the stairs.

"I'm so _hungry. _What are you doing over there? Get back in the kitchen!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

_Kid's POV_

The mirror in my pocket began to ring as soon as I broke the connection between Maka and I. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it in front of my face, awaiting the caller.

"Hey, Kiddo!" The cheerful face – err, mask – of my Father appeared.

"Good morning, Father. What is it you needed me for?"

He frowned.

"Can't I just call in to say hello to my favourite Kiddo?"

"You and I both know something is up. Please skip the formalities." I'll admit, I was being rather cold, but so much was going on and I didn't have the time for stuff like this.

"...Alright. I need you to go into the basement and look for a scroll. **(1)**. It should be somewhere in the back."

"Why don't you make the Death Scythe Spirit go?" I said, rather annoyed.

"Because I don't trust him with anything down there. Thanks a lot, Kiddo!"

"...No problem. I'll leave right away."

"See ya~!"

The mirror faded back to my reflection. I tucked it into my black dress pants and began my trek to the basement.

As I approached the entrance, I couldn't help but wonder why Father couldn't come here himself. I mean, this was within the academy, right? He simply couldn't leave the city. So, it was left to me to amend to his errands. Ugh.

The door to the basement creaked, unopened for quite a while. I gently stepped through, my footsteps barely audible on the cold cement floor. I quickly but swiftly glided down the stairs, in a hurry to get this over with. Soon, I reached the bottom and began my way towards the two tall red gates to the room where Father kept anything related to Eibon, as well as any treasures and artefacts. The door soon came into view, and after unlocking them, I slid through.

"The back, it's in the back..." I mumbled. I cut across the centre of the room, looking around for any scrolls. It was very dusty down here, and oh so asymmetrical. Unconsciously, I began to move things around, trying to put some kind of order into the room.

"This room disgusts me. Why must Father keep it so...dirty and unorganized?" I whispered under my breath, continuing to rearrange the boxes.

Suddenly, something big and long caught my eye. I walked towards it, curiosity carved in my features. It was all black, with red lining and a design engraved onto the side.

It was a coffin.

What was a coffin doing here? I don't remember that ever being there, nor Father ever putting it there. Slowly, I decided to reach out and run my hand over the design. That was when I noticed that it was perfectly symmetrical, which made me want to open it even more.

"What could this be..."

I reached out and laid a hand on the top of the coffin. It was ice cold.

All of a sudden, the coffin lid popped open. I jumped back, instinctively in battle position. Someone began to get up. I tensed up, suddenly alert.

It was a man. He was very tall and lean, and no doubt looked very powerful. He wore a blood red cape that almost covered his mouth, and wore black leather underneath. His torso was wrapped in belts which seemed to trap his chest. His long black hair flowed down from the red bandana that crowned his forehead. What caught my attention was the three barrel gun that he clutched in his hand. All in all, he startlingly resembled a vampire.

"Who are you?" I ordered. I had never seen anyone like him before.

He glanced at me, as if only just noticing my presence.

"That is not of your concern. May I ask where I am?" He spoke very calmly, and for some reason it irritated me.

"I do believe that it is my concern."

"Very well, then. My name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine. Now, who are you?"

Vincent? That fit with his image.

"Death The Kid, Lord Death's son," I answered firmly. I still couldn't tell whether he was a friend, or foe.

A glimmer of confusion crossed his features before returning to its monotone expression.

"May I ask you something, then?" He was beginning to confuse me.

I nodded without taking my eyes off of him, just in case he tried to pull anything.

Noticing me eying his gun, he put it away before continuing.

"Does _Cloud _happen to be here?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know him?" I shot. My glare intensified. Was this the Sephiroth that Cloud was talking about...? No, he said his name was Vincent. But who said he wasn't lying?

"So he is. I'd like to reunite with him as soon as possible." Vincent began to walk towards me. I stepped back.

"You really expect me to trust you?"

He stopped.

"I'm not here to kill you. I just need Cloud."

"How did you get here?"

He sighed.

"The questions don't stop, do they?" Vincent looked slightly annoyed. I suddenly remembered the scrolls. The back, he said it was in the back. But at this point, it doesn't look like I'm going to get to them anytime soon.

"Answer me."

He stopped to think for a bit.

"In all honesty, even I don't know how I got here. Now, it is very important that you bring me to Cloud immediately."

I thought about his request. If I didn't bring him to Cloud, I didn't know what could happen. I could probably be stuck here all day arguing with him. What would Father do?

"..."

"If you don't bring me, I'm afraid I'll have to find him myself."

"...Fine. But I am not going to take my eyes off you. Stay in front of me," I ordered.

He shrugged and swiftly walked in front of me, with me giving him directions from the back.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you a vampire?" I asked as we walked up the stairs. Before leaving, I had found the scroll that Father asked me to bring, which was now clutched in my hand.

"No." His answers were short and abrupt. He didn't talk much, did he?

The rest of the walk was in silence, other than the occasional direction. He walked with authority. I began to wonder if he was as strong as Cloud. But, there was an odd feeling about his soul...

I took note of that for later and instead focused on the presence in front of me. His cape had tatters in all kinds of unsymmetrical patterns. Ugh.

Why did all this have to happen _right _before our biggest mission, entering The Book Of Eibon? It was making things complicated.

We continued to walk in silence, our footsteps echoing into the dead air of the basement...

**1. Yeah, about the 'scrolls.' I kind of just threw those in there to give Kid an excuse to meet Vincent.**

So, how did you guys like the twist? :) Kind of expected though, don't you think?

**Yeah. I've recently been obsessed with Vincent...so that's why he's in there.  
Tell me what you guys think, please! I'd appreciate it. Review! :D**


	12. Reunited

**Yeah, I'm back with a chapter that didn't take a week!  
Honestly, I was going to put this story on Hiatus (Two reviews and eleven chapters just doesn't sit well with me) but two kind people reviewed, and now this chapter came out early!  
See what your beautiful reviews do to me? :D**  
**Anyways, it probably takes me a day to write a chapter, but school work and everything (as well as other writing pieces I do on the side) put it off :P  
So enjoy this chapter guys, and remember...review! :D  
Thanks so much for the encouragement :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Soul Eater, or anything associated with either one. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

Kid's POV

I was leading Vincent straight to the Death Room, right into Father's grasp. However, (and I don't know how), Vincent sensed that I wasn't taking him to Cloud.

He stopped, and I almost crashed into him.

"Cloud is in that direction," he pointed behind him, "so where are we going?"

I stood, a little confused.

"I assure you he is this way. Your senses are fooling you."

"You're the one fooling me."

He swiftly bypassed me and walked in the direction he thought Cloud was in. I followed, knowing the act was through.

"Why do you want Cloud?" I asked. I was very suspicious of him. No one could just pop up inside the most treasured room of the DWMA without going unnoticed. I had every right to be suspicious of him. He also looked about as powerful as Cloud, and no one carrying a three barrel gun could be a good sign.

He visibly sighed.

"I already told you, he is just an old friend who went missing. I'd like to be reunited with him immediately. I don't 'need' him, or 'want' him. 'Him' is not an object. Now, would you just take me there?" His impatience was wearing thin, and he picked up his speed.

I growled, frustrated with his un-cooperation, but I am aware that is hypocritical. Crossing my arms, I walked in front of him.

"Very well, then. Follow me. And don't do anything stupid."

He didn't reply, instead silently following behind me. The walk was again in silence, but I welcomed it. I did, in fact, have a lot on my mind. On top of everything else, this nuisance had to get in the way.

I glanced behind me, my eyes flitting to the first thing catching my eye. This happened to be a golden claw that replaced one of his hands. I didn't notice this before, for his hand hid beneath his cape. It made me wonder how he had gotten that. I turned back around, staring at the floor just as Vincent was.

Wait a minute.

"…Unsymmetrical bastard…" I mumbled under my breath, barely audible.

"I have good hearing, you know."

The reply from behind surprised me, and I shut up, walking a little faster, out the double doors of the academy.

Once arriving at Gallows Manor, I stepped in front of the doors before entering, blocking Vincent's way. I glared at him.

"Don't. Touch. Anything. You might ruin the symmetry!"

He looked at me weirdly.

"I assure you, I will not damage, ruin, or break anything," he said rather impatiently, "just open the door."

I stepped aside to let him enter, and before I could say anything, he swiftly walked up the stairs as if knowing exactly where Cloud was. I bolted up the steps after him, keeping watch.

The door to Cloud's room burst open. He was slumped against the bed, still in the clothes from yesterday. The blood soaked bandages were still wrapped around his chest, the blood now hardened.

Vincent wasted no time into getting at his side, shaking him awake.

"Cloud. Cloud? Cloud, wake up! Wake. Up!"

Said person's eyes creaked open. Once he saw Vincent, he snapped awake. Cloud leaped up and backed away to the far corner of the room, much to Vincent's shock.

"I'm going insane, I'm seeing things, I'm going crazy…" he mumbled constantly, as if humming a tune to himself.

Vincent slowly walked towards him, frowning when Cloud only further buried himself in the corner.

"Cloud, what – "

"Dead…you're dead…they all….dead….Tifa…you…one by one…Sephiroth…"

I stared in horror. Is this what the madness has done to him?

Vincent tried to sooth him.

"Cloud, it's me. I'm not dead! Chaos, chaos kept me alive. How I'm here, I have no idea, but Cloud I'm here, I'm alive, I'm not dead."

Chaos…I took a mental note of that and proceeded to watch the scene. Something seemed to click in Cloud's head and he stopped talking. Vincent took this opportunity to move him from the corner to the bed and sat him down. No one paid me any heed. I stood in the doorway, watching the entire scene unfold. The scrolls ruffled against my arm, which reminded me that I still needed to give them to Father but…that can wait.

Cloud looked as if he snapped out of some trance.

"Vincent, you're really…but how?"

He paused.

"I'm not sure myself, Cloud. I just know that Chaos kept me alive. I never thought I would say this but, I owe Hojo thanks," he said with a chuckle.

"But how are you here?"

"Again, I don't know. But Cloud, there's something you need to know…"

Vincent seemed to be thinking this through carefully, so as not to scare Cloud.

"Sephiroth…after you…disappeared, I should say, he disappeared for a while too. I was in Nibelheim when he striked. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. I…" he paused, looking down before continuing, "died, but I shouldn't say that, seeing as I'm here now."

Cloud's expression was unreadable. I assumed mine was as well. All this information was confusing to me. I was getting more suspicious by the minute. If everything they're saying is true, why are they _here_?

Vincent looked at me. I looked up in mild surprise.

"Death The Kid," he began.

"Call me Kid."

"Kid, I assume you have no idea what we're talking about. You must be quite confused."

I frowned.

"Of course I am. And I'd like to know for what purpose you were sent here for. You see, something major is going on and about in this world as well, and any distractions are costly."

Cloud chimed up from beside Vincent.

"You think we know? I'm just as confused as you."

Vincent looked at Cloud, then me, and back at Cloud.

"Is there anything," he looked up at me, his face monotone, "important I need to be aware of?"

I stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Cloud doesn't go crazy just like that."

Cloud grimaced. I took note of the way he worded that sentence, as if this had happened to Cloud before. There was so much to these mysterious men I didn't know. It was driving me insane.

"This world is prone to madness, you know."

Cloud scowled, and turned his head around. Vincent looked from him to me again, and rested his eyes on the floor.

"Lucky for me, I have something for that."

I stared at him, curious. Cloud looked over to Vincent knowingly, as he pulled out a clump of ribbons.

"Ribbons? What are we supposed to do with those?" I asked, disappointed.

Cloud chimed up from beside Vincent.

"These ribbons protect against any abnormal status. That includes madness."

I looked at the ribbons. They seemed to glow a bit, now that I thought about it. Vincent gave one to Cloud and put one on himself, tying it around his…human hand. Cloud tied it around his arm. The ribbons were a blood red, which matched Cloud's own. Vincent then pocketed the rest.

"You guys have everything."

Vincent smiled, or came close to one.

"It's useful, isn't it? But not enough to protect from the one called Sephiroth."

"I know. Cloud told me."

"Saves me the explaining."

We sat there in silence, Cloud looking visibly much better.

"Hey Cloud, how'd you get those wounds?" Vincent asked.

"Stabbed myself."

"Ah, ok."

I was a bit flabbergasted by that statement. How could he take it so _casually? _I scowled, crumpling the papers in my hand as I remembered everything I still had to do.

_The Book Of Eibon, Noah, Crona, The Kishin…_

"I'm sorry Kid, you had something to do, didn't you? We'll be fine, you go." Vincent's voice was calm and collected, and strangely eerie.

I thought about his suggestion. I couldn't leave these two alone, could I?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't leave my sight."

Cloud snorted.

"You know that's not going to happen."

I frowned.

"Fine but…"

"But?" asked both of them.

I paused, watching as they leaned forward in anticipation.

"Don't you dare ruin the symmetry!"

**Sorry that was short, (or short by my standards), but it just seemed ****_right _****to end it there.  
Yeah, about the whole "Chaos bringing Vincent back to life" thing, I have this image that Choas is kind of like Jenova, where he can't die. So bear with me :)  
Hope you guys enjoyed that!** **Review please, it makes me update faster :D**


	13. Insanity?

**I disappeared there** **for a bit, didn't I? Actually, I've had this chapter written for quite a while now; just never got a chance to actually post it. Also, I've done more reading than anything else...too busy reading fan fiction. But, I'm back! It's inevitable. I'm completely changing the plot now, giving it a huge twist. I'm kind of disappointing that I couldn't do my initial idea, but things took a turn. Also, I kind of lost the enthusiasm on this story simply because I don't think anybody is actually reading this. However, because of my own pride I'm still posting. I ****_must _****finish this!**

***Note: The story is going to dive into the manga plot, as in I'm going to write as if it's part of the manga...if you haven't read it, you probably wont understand much. It's happening around the time when the Noah of greed is still alive, and they are diving into the book to save Kid (but of course, Kid isn't kidnapped here).**

Anyways, Enjoy! :)  


_Lord Death's POV_

  
I stood in front of my mirror, watching the events of the world unfold. I didn't like the direction things were taking. To those of an untrained eye, it may seem as if Shibushen had the world in the palms of our little hands. The reality, however, is that the world is held in the palms of the Kishin, whose location we were unaware of.

_It's so…frustrating…_

Before my thoughts could wander further, I sensed a soul approaching the Death Room. It was no doubt Kid. I simply stood awaiting his entrance. Soon, I could hear his footsteps nearing the platform. I continued to face the mirror.

"Father."

I twirled around at his voice.

"Heya, Kiddo! What's up! No 'hello' for your dad? You're always so serious, loosen up! And those stripes are looking as cute as ever!"

He sweat dropped. Maybe I overdid it a little?

"I have brought you the scrolls you asked for. Now if you will excuse – "

"Kid. Stay here for a bit, will you?"

"…"

He walked up to hand me the scrolls and, ignoring my orders, turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Kid!"

He sighed. I really was worried about him. I haven't seen him smile in so long. Like, really smile. Not since things got as bad as they were. He was working so hard...Kid really was going to be an amazing reaper.

"Yes, Father?"

I looked him up and down. Kid looked worn out and tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was rough and all over the place, surprisingly.

"You've grown so much! You are going to grow up to be an excellent reaper!"

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Anyways, I'd like to notify you that Spartoi will be entering the book of Eibon soon. I want you to be prepared, and make sure Cloud is as well. He will be joining you."

He frowned again.

"Yeah, about that."

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes~?"

"There's another one. His name is Vincent, and it seems he and Cloud are a little…uncooperative."

I lifted my head in surprise. Things were getting out of hand, fast.

"And where might this other one have come from~?"

"Uh, the treasure room."

_Out of all places…_

"And how might he have gotten in there?"

"I am unaware of that, Father."

We stared at each other in silence for a bit.

"Carry on!"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about it?"

"I trust in you to do what's right, Kiddo. I can't do everything forever. You _are_ the next Shinigami, you know."

"…Yes, Father."

He left soon after. I turned back to my mirror. If something didn't happen soon, the world was going to fall…things really were getting out of hand. I just needed to put faith in Spartoi to succeed in destroying Noah…

I sighed. Might as well do what I can.

"Spirit!" I called to the red head that was just entering.

"Yes, Lord Death?"

"Assemble Stein, Marie, Sid, and Nygus please. We're going to hammer down Noah's main lair."

"Roger!" he called back, and hurried to carry the order.

I simply faced my mirror, awaiting what was to come.

_Maka's POV_

"Let's try again, Soul!"

"Are you sure, Maka?"

"Come _on, _Soul!"

I felt his hand on my back once more as I concentrated on the souls of everyone in the world. We were trying to pinpoint the Kishin's location, as well as Crona's.

Well…mostly Crona's.

_Crona…_

I concentrated long and hard, the wind gently blowing my hair around as we stood on the balcony in the academy.

_I will search the whole world…_

I could hear Soul's music as we searched the world together. But something was off…

"Soul…do you feel that?"

"Maka, you're the one with the soul perception."

"But still…"

_Wait a minute._

My eyes widened as I realized something. That soul…that fluctuating, out of place soul…something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. _  
_  
"Cloud!"

Soul jumped behind me.

"What was that for, Maka!?"

"...Oh, sorry." I hadn't realized that I'd yanked his soul in my shock.

"What was that about clouds?"

"No, _Cloud! _Soul, we got to hurry! Something is wrong!"

I ran back inside, grabbing Soul's shirt as I did. He was being dragged behind me while I ran down the stairs. What I felt wasn't right. Cloud's soul was in trouble. It was being consumed by the madness, and he was going mad. Whoever was with him was in for some trouble…I continued to run in the direction he was in. Gallows Manor loomed in my view.

"There!"

I hadn't realized Soul transformed until I raised my hand to find him in there. Must have been to avoid being dragged.

**"You're too hasty. We can't take him!"** Soul's metallic voice pierced through the air.

"We have to do _something!_"

**"I don't know what you felt, Maka, but this is stupid. Aren't Kid, Liz and Patty there?"**

"Soul, what I felt…I can't explain it. But it's dangerous."

**"…Man."  
**  
I continued to run until I approached the doors of Kid's house. I heard his voice behind me.

"Maka!"

"Kid, are you feeling that?"

"Yes, but…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get inside."

I heard Liz's scream pierce the air, and some glass breaking.

When Kid finally opened the door, we gasped as our eyes lay on the sight before us.

_Kid's POV_

_What was going on!?_

Cloud was insane. There was no doubt about that. His face was blank as he wielded his sword. The strangest part was…he was arguing with himself. Mumbling; I couldn't decipher anything. On occasion, he would grab at his head. Broken glass lay everywhere; from mirrors, dishes or windows, I couldn't tell. Possibly all three. My eyes shifted around the room, desperately looking for Liz and Patty. Wait a minute…where was Vincent? I looked at Cloud. He had that ribbon on. Wasn't that supposed to _numb _the madness?

"It's the ribbon! It's amplifying the madness!" I heard Maka screech beside me.

_WHAT!?_

"KID!" I heard two voices yell.

"Liz? Patty?" My head darted in their direction. They were huddled in the corner, Patty wielding Liz, firing wildly.

I held my hands out, and they both transformed.

**"Damn it, Cloud, what's gotten into you!?"** I heard Soul yell.

"Vincent! Liz, Patty, where's Vincent?" I yelled as well.

**"Who?"**

I mentally smacked myself. Things were getting _way _out of hand.

"Maka, I got this. Go call Father, Sid, Death-Scythe, Stein, _somebody,_" I ordered her. We needed one of them to handle him. None of us had attacked yet, but Cloud was getting out of hand, breaking everything in sight. I suddenly got very angry as I realized what he was doing.

_Symmetry…my perfect symmetry!_

"You…"

**"Oh no, he's done it now!"**

_"You…"_

**"Kyahahah!"**

"YOU BASTARD"

I started firing at him, but to no avail. I cringed in hopelessness as I realized what he was about to do.

"**Barrier"**

This is very bad. He is simply much too powerful, I thought, as the mystical green enveloped him. But he seemed to have used it unconsciously. Suddenly, Cloud collapsed to the floor, grabbing at his head.

"mmmhmphmm…."

"What was that?" I called.

"Nonononononononononono….."

My eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Clou – "

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, suddenly getting up and glaring at me with a crazed look in his eyes.  
**  
"Kid, leave him alone, he – "**Liz began, but was cut off by Stein, who ran in with Maka trailing behind him, wielding Soul.

"Get out of the way," he ordered. I looked closely at his hands. He was holding something that looked like a needle.

It was at this moment that Cloud fell back to the ground, grabbing his head and mumbling again. As Stein approached him, he shot back up again, stumbling as he did so. Cloud tried to jump out of the way as Stein lunged for him. Cloud may be fast, but because of his state Stein was faster. Stein grabbed Cloud's arm and jammed the needle into it before pulling back. Almost immediately, Cloud fell to the floor, unconscious.  
_  
_Right after Stein pulled back, I ran up to Cloud and grabbed his other arm or, more specifically, the ribbon, and yanked it off. Cloud visibly relaxed.

"So it _was _the ribbon…" I mumbled.

Stein looked curious, and leaned over my shoulder to peek at Cloud. His glasses were tainted pink momentarily as Liz and Patty transformed back. Maka and Soul came over as well.

"So, are we just going to stare at him or what..?" asked Soul.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Liz, Patty," Stein asked, ignoring Soul.

So they told him. Apparently they arrived home, just like any other day, until something red whooshed past them and out the door. When they turned around, there was no one there so they brushed it off. That is, until they heard someone yell upstairs and something clanging. Patty had transformed, just in case, and they called out for Cloud. Suddenly, he had stormed down the stairs wielding his sword and grabbing at his chest, yelling something they couldn't understand.

"The rest is a blur, but we ended up where you guys saw us," Liz finished.

"…Interesting. Now Kid, tell me everything you know." Stein looked at me expectantly.

"Professor Stein, I suggest we discuss this after Cloud is held somewhere safe, just in case he wakes up," Maka stepped forward and kneeled down, prying the sword from Cloud's hands, "and this should go, too."

She stood up, awkwardly holding the sword in her hands.

"It's heavy!"

"Please, you're just a weakling, Maka. Let me try!" Soul held his hands out expectantly, and Maka hesitated before placing the sword in his awaiting hands.

"See, it's – OW!" Soul yanked his hands out from under the sword, which had fallen on top of his hands because of its weight.

"You guys, this isn't the time to be fooling around!" I yelled.

"Kid is right, we – "

"_This is the time to be fixing this mess! Oh, symmetry, __**ruined.**_" My eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of the horrible, disgusting mess that lay before me.

"Liz, Patty! Let's get to work!" I ordered, immediately beginning to move things around. How could I leave things how they were? This was disgusting. How was I supposed to help fix the mess we were in when I couldn't even fix the mess in my own house?

"Ahahahah, there he goes again!" Patty shrieked. Cloud stirred beneath her.

"Um, Kid? You guys might not want to be so loud…" Maka started, hesitant.

"How am I supposed to focus when my house looks like _this?_" I asked, exasperated. I grabbed the broom and started sweeping until the broom hit something big. I looked down to see Cloud.

"Cloud, move, will y – "I stopped when I realized something.

"Oh. We might want to get him out of here, right?" I turned to Professor Stein.

"I was waiting for you to say that." He hoisted Cloud over his shoulder and motioned for Maka to grab his sword.

"Um, okay!" she complied, managing to carry it rather awkwardly, Soul grabbing the other end to help her carry it. They left soon after. I turned back to the mess that was our house.

"Well, we got a lot of work to do!"

**I really hope you enjoyed that. I feel like I'm a little too serious in the plot...ah, well. Reviews are HUGELY appreciated and really make my day, no matter what you say. They also make me update much faster. I hope some Final Fantasy VII fans are still out there in the Soul Eater universe! See you next time.**


	14. AN: Sorry!

**ShooTheOtherGuy here!**

Sorry for the discontinued status.

I'm writing another time travel fanfic called The Clock Spins Faster (it's pure FF7, no Soul Eater. 4 chaps so far!).

I'm **_really really _****sorry, again. I didn't have an ending, and the one I wanted changed. I had no idea what I was doing.**

If anyone even WANTS to continue this, you can. Or the idea, even.

**Yeah and also sorry for getting your hopes up if you wanted to see this updated. Heh. And sorry for the extra post on Soul Eater. I also realized this was supposed to go on the crossover** **section...so sorry for that, too.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry.**

So, enjoy the manga (which is AWESOME) and good bye, fellow readers and writers!


End file.
